


Edward and Riley's Slashy Adventures

by sadtomato



Series: Heavy In Your Arms [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an outtake/futuretake from Heavy In Your Arms starring two minor characters. Posting separately because it's slash and not focused on the main pairing of HiYA. It's all v. fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward and Riley's Slashy Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This was some of the first slash I ever wrote, and is part of Heavy In Your Arms. If you've read that story, it takes place the same weekend as the futuretake starring Emmett and Bella. If you haven't read that story, here's what you need to know: Edward and Riley are husbands. Edward and Emmett are brothers. They have lots of cute kids.

"Kids are all asleep, finally," Riley says, falling backward onto the couch. "How about a blowjob, honey?" Riley asks, fluttering his long lashes as he looks up at me. I roll my eyes at him and toss the last few action figures into the toy chest. We're both exhausted, so I'm sure he's kidding.

"Sure, I'll take one whenever you're ready," I answer, winking at him. He's just put the kids to bed, and I've been cleaning up the living room. Taking care of Emmett and Bella's twins for the weekend seemed like an easy proposition; after all, we've babysat for them countless times in the past. But Riley and I both underestimated how much work it would take to keep up with four kids all day long, not to mention getting them all fed, bathed, and ready for bed.

He's sitting at the end of the couch with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. The position emphasizes the long line of his neck and makes his Adam's apple jut out-he loves it when I kiss him there and scrape my teeth across it. I flop down on the couch next to him and pivot so I can lay down. I rest my head on his lap and curl my feet up, reveling in the silence after a long day of squealing, yelling, crying kids.

"See?" he says, stroking my hair. "You're already down there. Just turn over, baby." I snort, shaking my head no.

"Too tired to move," I protest, grabbing Riley's hand and bringing it to my lips. I kiss his fingers before bringing his hand down to my chest. We rest there for a while, talking softly and listening to the monitors for any sign that one of the kids has woken up.

"Wanna watch TV?" he asks. "I think  _Law and Order_  is on." His fingers are idly stroking my chest, occasionally dipping down lower to trace lightly over my stomach muscles.

" _Law and Order_  is always on. Can't we just stay like this? It's so quiet," I answer, smiling up at him.

"Yeah... you know, we doubled the number of children, but I think the noise level increased exponentially," he says, rubbing his temple. "I love having the boys around though. They turned just about every toy into a truck." I smile, remembering Danny pushing one of Katie's My Little Pony dolls around and making "vroom, vroom!" noises.

"Yeah? Think we need to start looking for baby number 3? Little Edward Junior?" I tease. I sit up and right myself on the couch, so we're sitting next to each other. I sling my arm around Riley's neck, pull him in close and kiss his cheek.

"I don't know. Maybe?" he answers, surprising me. After Katie was born, we'd waited almost three years before we even started looking into adopting another baby. Riley worked from home, so the bulk of the childcare fell on his shoulders; he was afraid he wouldn't be able to handle two babies at once.

"So soon?" I ask, resting my head on his shoulder. "You don't wanna wait for Bette to get older?"

"Jesus, Edward. Bette? Come on," he teases, poking me in the ribs. "We're not that gay. Can't we just call her Elizabeth?"

"Betty?" I ask, trying out another nickname. The reason I'd agreed to the name Elizabeth in the first place was the excellent potential for nicknames.

"Betty Crocker? Betty Boop? I don't think so," he says, vetoing another choice. I look up at him, stick out my lower lip and pout.

"Fine. You call her Elizabeth, I'll call her Liza," I offer, trying to keep a straight face as Riley howls with laughter. I love these moments with him, just the two of us talking and laughing. We get so caught up in work, kids, and family obligations that sometimes we just fall into bed and crash at the end of the day. I wonder if we should put the girls to bed earlier, so we have some more time in the evenings to talk.

He yawns, tilting his head back and exposing his beautiful neck again. I can't help but duck my head down and drop a kiss just where he likes it. I kiss him again and again, dragging my lips up the column of his throat. By the time I reach his jaw, his hand is wrapped around the back of my neck, guiding me.

I reach his lips and kiss him softly, ignoring his attempts to deepen the kiss. I duck away from his hand and stand up, reaching out a hand to help him off the couch.

"Ready for bed?" I ask, pulling him up to meet me.

"Yeah," he whispers, wrapping one arm around my waist. He pulls me tightly against him, and I can feel him growing hard against me. I knew kissing his neck would wind him up, but he must be feeling particularly aggressive tonight. I slip my finger through his belt loop, letting my thumb slip under his t-shirt to graze his bare skin.

"Ready to sleep?" I ask. I feel his fingers slip into my hair again, pull me closer for a long, hungry kiss. I let him lead this time, feeling my own cock stir with excitement when he strokes my tongue with his.

"Nope," he says, grinning wickedly. "I'm suddenly not so tired, how 'bout you?" I shake my head and his grin widens. He lets go of me, switches off the lights in the living room and follows me to the stairs. I double check the locks and set the alarm before following Riley up to the second floor.

We tiptoe past the kids' rooms, listening for any signs of stirring. All seems quiet, so we creep into our bedroom and close the door with a soft click. Riley wastes no time pulling me close to him again, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me deeply. I slide both hands under his t-shirt, letting my fingers ghost over his ribs. He lifts his arms and lets me pull his shirt off over his head. I kiss down his throat, nipping at his skin, and listening to his breathing speed up.

"Off," I whisper, tugging at his jeans. He fumbles with the buttons at his fly while I explore his chest, kissing all my favorite spots. I feel him shift as he pushes his pants down over his hips, and I rest my forehead against his chest so I can look down between us. Riley wears the skimpiest fucking underwear I've ever seen on a man-tight little briefs that leave nothing to the imagination-and I love them.

"Pink?" I ask, hooking my thumbs in the waistband. He clutches the back of my t-shirt and kisses me just below my ear, right on that little square inch of skin that drives me nuts.

"Take them off, honey," he says. He tugs on my earlobe with his teeth, setting my nerves on fire. I start to push the little pink briefs down, but I'm interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

We jump apart, frightened, and I watch Riley's face fall as he realizes what happened.

"I forgot the nightlight," he says, panicked. I can hear both the boys crying now, and I fling the door to our bedroom open. Bella had warned us that they freak out if they wake up and don't have some light in their room.

"I'll get it. Stay here. Do NOT put any more clothes on," I order, striding towards the guest room. I open the door and flip the light switch, finding two very frightened little boys standing up in their pack and plays. They're startled out of their fits when they see me come through the door.

"Shhhh, guys, it's okay. It's okay," I whisper, digging in their diaper bag to find the little Superman nightlight Bella had packed for them. I plug it into the wall between them, and Danny points to it.

"Dada?" he asks, sniffling. Patrick is reaching for me, whimpering. I scoop him up, patting his back and shushing him as he clings to me.

"Is that what he tells you?" I ask Danny, pointing to the Superman light. I can just picture my brother telling the kids he's a superhero.

"Yes," he answers, seriously, but I'm not sure if he really knows what I'm asking. Danny plops back down, rests his head on his pillow, and clutches his blanket, rubbing it back and forth across his nose. He looks so tired, and I can tell he'll fall asleep easily. Patrick, on the other hand, is still trembling in my arms.

"Shhhh, Patrick, it's okay buddy," I tell him, rubbing his back. "Ready to go back to sleep?" I ask, only to feel his grip on my t-shirt tighten.

"No," he whispers, snuggling closer. I hear Elizabeth start crying in the room next door, and I close my eyes and pray that she settles down and goes back to sleep. I rock Patrick back and forth, swaying and humming to him.

" _Take a sad song and make it better,"_  I sing softly. Elizabeth is still fussing, and I catch a glimpse of movement in the hallway. My husband-wearing pajama pants now-smiles and shrugs his shoulders before heading into Elizabeth's room.

I stay with the boys, singing  _Hey Jude_ until Danny's eyes are fluttering closed. I feel Patrick relax against me, and he doesn't fight when I bend low to lay him down again. I watch them for a moment and hum the chorus. I wait until their breathing has evened out before tiptoeing back into the hallway, double checking to make sure the nightlight is firmly plugged into the wall.

I lean against the wall opposite the nursery, watching Riley rock our baby back to sleep. The rocking chair had been in his family for generations; Riley had been rocked in it as a baby, and so had his father, and his grandmother before that. His dad-who had always been accepting, if not overly enthusiastic, about his son being gay-had packed it carefully in the back of his truck and driven here all the way from Georgia to deliver it when Katie was born. Every time I think of that day, it brings tears to my eyes... seeing Riley's face when his dad pulled up in that beat up Chevy. Watching as he introduced his father to our new baby girl. It was the first time I got a hug instead of a handshake from Riley's dad.

I realize Riley's watching me now, and I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile quickly. He looks down at the chair, then back at me-he knows exactly what I'm thinking. He kisses Elizabeth on the forehead and sets her carefully into the crib. He slips out of her bedroom, closes the door softly, and leans into my chest. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

He pulls away after a minute, tugging me back down the hallway. The urgency from before is gone, and he doesn't attack me as soon as we move into the bedroom. Instead we go about our normal routine, brushing our teeth together in the bathroom. He crawls into bed first, lying on his side so he can watch me strip down to my boxers. I toss my clothes into the hamper and pull on a Mariners t-shirt -one of the dozens we get for free, thanks to Emmett.

"Come here," Riley whispers, opening his arms for me. I climb into bed, scoot closer to him, and rest my hand on his waist.

"Love you," I tell him, kissing the tip of his nose. He tilts his head up for a proper kiss, but it's slow and sweet this time.

"Mmm. I love you, too," he answers. "You're an amazing Dad, you know that?"

"Because of you..." I tell him, pulling him closer as I roll onto my back. He snuggles against me, resting his head on my chest.

"Hmm?" he asks. He throws his leg over mine, the soft cotton of his pajama pants warming my bare legs.

"I'm a good father because of you. I'd be lost without you, Ry," I answer. He chuckles, a low, throaty sound, and I feel the vibration of his laugh against my chest.

"You would've figured out the logistics, hon. You're a good father because you're a good person," he says, kissing my shoulder. "Loving," he adds, kissing a little further down my chest. "Smart." Another kiss, right over my nipple. "Strong," he adds, continuing his trail of kisses down over my chest, my stomach.

"Maybe," I choke out, my voice cracking with emotion. He lifts my t-shirt and drops a warm, wet kiss on my stomach, right below my navel. "But I'm better with you. We're better together."

"Yeah," he agrees, smiling up at me. He reaches up to tug at my boxers, his forearm brushing against my hardening cock. "So much better," he mumbles, kissing every inch of skin he exposes as he nudges my boxers down painfully slowly.

Just when I feel the fabric sliding against my dick-just when I'm a second away from feeling those lips exactly where I want them-there's a tiny, unmistakable knock at the bedroom door. Riley groans, rolling off to the side, and I tug my boxers back up to my waist.

"Maybe she'll go back to bed," he whispers, and I cross my fingers. We wait a few more seconds, each of us holding our breath.

Another knock, slightly louder. "Daddy?" Katie's frightened little voice carries through the closed door. It's not locked, but we've taught her to always knock and wait for us to answer before barging in.

Riley sighs, pulls the bedspread up over me, and hops out of bed. He pads over to the door and opens it, probably intending to take Katie back to her room, but she pushes the door wide and scurries past him into the room.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," she whines, pulling herself up into our bed. Her knee digs into my ribs as she climbs over me, and I wince at the pain.

"What did you dream about, sweetheart?" I ask, tucking her under my arm. Ry sits on his side of the bed, staying on top of the covers, clearly indicating that he plans on taking Katie back to her own room.

"There was a monster, and another monster, and a dragon. And Aunt Bella almost got eated by the dragon, but Uncle Emmett saved her," she answered, burrowing under the covers.

"Well that sounds really scary," I tell her, lifting her up and setting her down on top of the covers. "But you know monsters aren't real, and dragons aren't real, and Aunt Bella is safe. So you can go back to sleep and have happy dreams now." Riley nods, reaching over to tickle Katie's feet.

"If you go back to your own bed and close your eyes tight, I bet you'll dream about ponies. Oh, and Grandma Esme's chocolate chip cookies," he offers. She pulls away, diving back under the covers and lifting my arm so she can duck underneath it.

"Don't wanna sleep in my room. There's monsters. Please, can I stay with you?" she begs, looking up at me. She knows Riley will say no, and I'm her only chance.

"Katie bug, you know you have to sleep in your own bed," I tell her, brushing a curl out of her face. Her eyes well up with tears, her bottom lip quivers, and my heart melts.

"Please, Daddy?" she whispers, and a single tear falls down her cheek. I can see Riley behind her, shaking his head in resignation. He knows I'm going to give in.

"Okay, baby. Just tonight, though, okay?" I tell her, wiping away her tears. Riley sighs and climbs under the covers, snuggling up to both of us. He reaches over, laces his fingers through mine, and holds my hand as we fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, we do a better job of incorporating the boys into our regular routine. Everyone is out of bed, dressed, and eating pancakes by nine o'clock. We load the boys into Katie's red wagon, strap Elizabeth to my chest in the Baby Bjorn, and head to the park. Ry and I sit on a bench and watch the kids run around in the grass.

"Four's not so much harder than two," Riley offers, tickling Elizabeth's toes.

"Nah, not really," I agree. "Maybe we should just shoot for three, though. Three is a nice, round number, right?"

"Yeah, three's good. We need a boy," he says. "Someone for the girls to torture when they're older." I laugh and lean over to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, a boy. Edward Junior," I suggest. He scoffs and rolls his eyes at me.

"Riley Junior?" he teases. I frown, feigning distaste, and he punches my shoulder playfully. "Hmmm... we could name him after your dad?" The idea of that makes me smile-my dad would be so touched.

"That's sweet, but it might be tough to be a little boy named Carlisle AND have two dads," I tell him. "Maybe for a middle name."

"Yeah... maybe. I guess we don't have to decide just yet," he says. "Are you really serious though, Ed? Do you want me to call Julie? Have her start looking?" Our adoption lawyer has excellent connections, but you never know how long it will take her to find someone. We've done two private, open adoptions so far, and both have worked out great.

"Yeah, let's call her this week. She can start looking," I agree. I squeeze Riley's hand, and he pulls my fingers up to his lips to kiss them.

"Danny! Please do not sit on your brother!" he calls, standing up and jogging over to the kids to break up an argument. Elizabeth is falling asleep, her cheek pressed against my shoulder. I tilt my head back just as the sun peeks through the clouds and warms my face. I can't imagine being any happier than I am right now.

After a while, we gather the kids back up and walk home. We let them watch Dora while we make lunch for everyone, then sit around the table and laugh as Patrick smooshes his green beans all over his face. We clean them up and take everyone upstairs for nap time around one o'clock. Katie hasn't been napping well lately, but Riley reminds her that she has to stay in her room until the first number on her Sleeping Beauty clock is a three. If she wakes up before then, she has books and toys to occupy herself.

I head to the kitchen to wash the dishes, humming as I scrape the plates and rinse out the sippy cups. Riley is moving around the kitchen, cleaning up. I stop humming so I can listen to the sound of his bare feet making quiet footfalls on the old wooden floor. My back is to him, but I know exactly where he's moving by the sounds he's making. He's on the other side of the room, pushing the chairs in, wiping off bibs, throwing away wadded up napkins. Then he's closer, walking quietly, trying to sneak up on me. Then he's behind me, so close that I can hear his breath; so close that I can feel the heat of him even though we're not touching.

"Hey," he whispers, resting his hands on my waist. "Know what I want?" he asks, his voice low and rumbly.

"Hmmm... a cookie?" I ask, teasing, knowing exactly what he wants. I pull the plug out of the drain and grab a towel, wiping my hands as the sink empties.

"Nope," he says, stepping just a little closer, pressing his chest against my back. His hands slide up under my shirt, squeeze my sides. He moves me, spins me around but keeps me pressed up against the counter.

"Do you want to take a nap?" I ask, hooking my hands behind his back, holding him close to me. He presses his hips against me, and I can feel that he's rock hard; he's obviously been thinking some dirty thoughts while he was cleaning.

"Does it feel like I wanna take a nap?" he retorts, grinding against me. I relent, leaning down to kiss him, and he moans quietly when I stroke his bottom lip with my tongue.

"What got you so hard, baby?" I ask, snaking my hand down between us to stroke him through his shorts; he groans and thrusts into my hand.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asks, tilting his head slightly to look up at me.

"Yeah," I whisper, unbuttoning his shorts and sliding the zipper down. I reach down, slip my hand under the waistband of his briefs, and wrap my fingers around his length. He rests his head on my shoulder and brushes his lips against my neck.

"I was thinking about your cock, Edward. Thinking about getting you off. Just the thought of-oh fuck, yes, keep doing that..." he says, thrusting eagerly into my hand. "Just the thought of your cock in my mouth did this to me."

I keep stroking him, not wanting to stop the rhythm I've established, but I use my free hand to pull his head up to mine for a kiss. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth and caressing it with his tongue.

"Fuck, Ry. Let's go upstairs," I tell him, breaking away from his lips.

"No, here," he says, stepping away. He pushes me back, forcing me to lean against the counter, and I lose contact with his dick. He unbuttons my jeans swiftly, yanking them down my hips and letting them hang at my knees. There's no way I want him to stop, but Katie might get out of her room and come looking for us.

"Katie," I manage to say, stilling his hand as he reaches for my boxers.

"Gate's up," he answers, slapping my hand away. The baby gate at the top of the stairs locks tightly; even if Katie gets out of her room, she can't get downstairs. My husband is a dirty genius-we pretty much gave up on adventurous, outside-the-bedroom sex when she learned how to open doors; leave it to Riley to find a loophole.

He pulls my boxers down over my erection, grazing it with his knuckles as he slides down to his knees. "I love your cock, Edward," he says. He presses a warm, wet kiss at the base and licks up the length of it, stopping to swirl his tongue around the head.

"Damn," I breathe, watching his tongue dart out to swipe at the drops of pre-cum leaking out of my dick. He looks so beautiful; I can't wait to touch him, but I'm certainly not going to turn him away when he's so eager to please me like this.

"Put your hands on me," he pleads. "Don't stop touching me." He wraps his lips around my cock and taps his tongue against the sensitive underside. I slide my hands over the back of his head, curling one around his neck and gripping his hair with the other. He moans around my dick when he feels the tug of my fingers in his hair; he wants me to pull it harder.

"Not yet, Ry. Stop teasing me," I moan, rocking my hips forward slightly, begging him to take more. He responds enthusiastically, sliding his full lips down over my cock until it hits the back of his throat.

I tug on his hair on the upstroke, pulling him off of me, giving him what he wants. Being with him like this always takes me back to those first drunken, awkward nights in college, when we were both new at this and completely terrified. We didn't know what we were supposed to do or how to talk about it, but we fumbled through it. Over time we learned how we fit together, how to drive each other crazy, how to be tender, and how to be rough.

I watch him bobbing up and down, unable to close my eyes even though the pleasure is intense. He's resting one hand on my thigh, bracing himself, and the other is between our bodies.

"You touching yourself, baby?" I ask, brushing his hair back from his face. He nods, not breaking his rhythm. "God, I wish I could see that. I love watching you jack off, you know that?"

He whimpers, his shoulder moving faster, and I know he's getting close. I tighten my grip on his hair, pushing and pulling as he works me harder, faster. It feels so fucking good, and I'm getting close too.

"Anybody home? Hello?" I hear, my brother's voice booming through the house. Riley pulls off of me, falls back against the kitchen island, and claps his hand over his mouth.

"Oh shit!" he says, his voice muffled. There is no way this is happening right now.

"Emmett, the kids are asleep. Go somewhere. Come back in an hour. Do not, under any circumstances, come in here," I call, keeping my voice down so I don't wake the kids.

"Everything okay, bro?" he calls, his voice getting closer. I take a few awkward steps toward the island, hampered by my pants still hanging around my knees. At least now if he comes in, he won't get an eyeful.

"Seriously, Emmett. Go. Come back later!" I beg, squeezing my eyes closed and praying he takes the hint. I hear Bella's voice now, too, adding to the humiliation; they seem to be arguing.

"What do you mean they-oh. OH!" Emmett says, realization dawning in his voice. "Ten-four, Edward. Be back at three."

I'm still tense, sort of expecting him to burst into the kitchen anyway, as a joke. I hear their footsteps retreat, though, and the front door close. My head falls into my hands as soon as I hear the engine of Emmett's car roar to life.

"I think I just aged ten years," I groan. Riley is sitting on the floor below me, his head resting against my thigh, his shoulders touching my knees. I feel his shoulders shaking and it worries me-I hope he's not upset. "Are you crying, sweetie?" I ask, shuffling backwards so I can see him.

His lips are pressed tightly together, and he's shaking because he's trying to hold back his laughter. As soon as he looks up at me, it bursts out of him. I can't help but laugh too, because the situation is ridiculous, but Riley is absolutely hysterical. Even after I calm down, he's still laughing, his cheeks bright red, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. This just makes him throw his head back and howl more.

"It's just funny, we're finally alone and..." he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "We're finally alone and your brother shows up, and then you're walking around with your pants down, and they're still..." he gestures to me, standing three feet away. I look down and realizes my pants are still at my knees, my cock is half hard, and my arms are crossed. It finally strikes me how ridiculous I look, and I can't help laughing too. We giggle for a few more minutes, and then Riley starts to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?" I protest, reaching down to wrap my fingers around my cock. "They're not coming back for an hour. Kids are still asleep. You're not gonna finish what you started?" I ask, feeling my dick come to life again in my hand.

"What if I don't?" he teases, settling on his knees but holding his position a few feet away. I grin, stroking myself roughly.

"Then I'll finish without you," I say, putting on a little show for him. I throw my head back, moan, and use both hands to squeeze my cock. "It's a shame, though, you looked so good with your mouth on me, Ry. So fucking beautiful."

He's touching himself again, matching me stroke for stroke. I know my man so well; I know exactly what to say to bring him back to the moment and make him forget all about our distraction.

"You just gonna watch me?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. He scrambles, falls forward, and crawls over to me. He sits up on his knees and looks me in the eye-he's desperate now, determined. When he takes me back into his warm, wet mouth it somehow feels better than before.

He uses his hand this time, wrapping it around the base of my cock and stroking it in time with his mouth. He wants to make me come fast and hard, I can tell, and I have to fight to hold it back. The moment is so charged, all of our frustration has snowballed into unstoppable passion.

"God, more, baby. More," I beg him, pulling on his wrist so he'll unwrap his fingers and take me deeper. "I want to come in your mouth." He moans, shifting his position so that I can slide further into his mouth and touch the back of his throat. I run my fingers through his hair, pulling at it gently at first, then a little bit harder. His shoulder moves faster and I know he's stroking himself furiously.

"Fuck, Riley," I groan, brushing my fingers against his Adam's apple, sweeping them down to the little hollow at the base of his throat. He swallows around the head of my cock and the fingers of his free hand dig into my thigh; I know he's coming, I can tell by the sounds he's making, by the way his body is tensing. To his credit, he barely falters in his rhythm, and watching him come pushes me over the edge.

My cock pulses with my release, and I can feel him swallowing around me as I come. I have to pull my fingers away from his beautiful neck so I can grip the counter-I keep one hand planted firmly on the back of his head, but I need the other to hold me up.

He swallows every drop and kisses my softening cock tenderly as he pulls away. He scoots backwards just a bit, giving me room to slide down to the floor. I reach up behind me for a clean towel, pull it down off the counter and use it to clean Riley's hand and his stomach of his own release.

"Damn," he says, leaning forward. I kiss him softly and wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"I know. Damn," I repeat. He laughs, burrowing his face into the crook of my neck. We snuggle just for a few minutes before the kitchen floor starts to feel really uncomfortable. Riley hops up and buttons his pants before reaching down to pull me to my feet.

"Oh shit," I moan, remembering that Emmett's coming back shortly. "Em is never gonna let this go."

"Yeah, he will," Riley says confidently, pulling my boxers and my jeans up for me.

"Are you kidding? Have you MET my brother?" I reply, fixing my clothes.

"Uhhh, yeah. Trust me, he's not gonna say anything," Riley says, fidgeting nervously. Obviously, he knows something I don't.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, tugging on his hand. He shakes his head and turns to walk away.

"You don't wanna know," he says, moving toward the laundry room. I don't let go, though, and I pull him back to me.

"Spill it," I order, ducking my head so I can see his face.

"Ummmm remember when Katie left her blankie at Emmett and Bella's, and they were supposed to be at the zoo with your parents and the kids? I took your key and went over there to pick up the blanket, remember?" he asks, shifting from one foot to the other. It takes me a second to realize what he's saying.

"No!" I say, imagining exactly where the story is going.

"Yes," he answers, nodding his head sadly. "Your mom and dad took the kids to the zoo and Emmett and Bella stayed home for some, uh, quality time. I may or may not have walked in on them doing-"

"Stop! No more! I don't want the details," I protest, dropping his hand. Riley laughs, his embarrassment gone.

"You said 'spill it,' so I'm spilling it," he counters. "Bella was lying on the couch in the living room and her legs were-" I miss the end of his sentence by covering my ears and humming loudly. He teases me, trying to pry my hands free and shouting obscene details, but I shut my eyes and hum louder.

When I finally open my eyes to peek at him, he's just laughing and leaning against the counter. He holds his hands up in surrender, and I stop humming and drop my hands to my sides.

"Look, the point is, Emmett's gonna keep his mouth shut," Riley says, smirking. I open my arms and he falls into them, nuzzles me, and kisses my cheek.

He tries to pull away, protesting that he needs to do some laundry, but I hold him tightly against my chest.

"Just a few more minutes, Ry," I ask. I feel him relax against me. The house is quiet, and I know it will only last for a few more minutes-the kids will wake up, Emmett and Bella will come back, and it will be chaos again for a while. I love my family, and I even love the chaos, but I still cherish every quiet moment I get with my man.

* * *


End file.
